No rest for the wicked
by Raver Trunks
Summary: I've been wanting to make a DBZ fanfic so i desided to make it as epic as possible. We join Goku, Gohan, Goten, Vegeta, and Trunks ina  strugle to defend the earth against their strongest fallen foes.


Dragonball Z Fanfic.

Future Trunks, Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, kid trunks.

Raditz, nappa, frieza, king cold, cooler, cell, 17, 19, 20, Kid buu, Broly.

The sky was dyed blue, not a cloud in sight. The gentle wind blew through the trees and tall grass. It had only been a few months seince Goku once again saved the earth from the evil Buu. The earth was once again at peace thanks to the "Z" fighters. But little did they know that big trouble was right around the corner. Capsule Corp, home to Bulma, Vegeta and their young son Trunks. Vegeta and trunks trained every day hoping that they would become a stronger father and son then Goku and Goten. Vegeta strived to become stronger then Goku while Trunks wanted to remain stronger then Goten. Goku had mastered Super sayian 3 while Vegeta was only able to acheive the asended level of Super sayian 2. Trunks and Goten were only able to reach super sayian on their own but when fused they too could reach super sayian 3. Vegeta had just finished over five hundred thousand push ups with 1000X earths gravity, part of his daily work out. Vegeta turnd to face his son who had been training in the same gravity as his father.

"Trunks, its time to spar. Transform into a super sayian."

Trunks stood with a smile as he raised his hads above his head, swiftly bring them to his side as his hair stood up changing into a bright gold color, his eyes turning from blue to green. Vegeta watched in amazment knowing that his son was on it the two youngest super sayians. Vegeta then took his battle stance as he too transformed into a super sayian.

"Alright trunks. COME AT ME!"

Trunks then charged his father full speed with a flurry of punches, Vegeta using no effort to dodge each one waiting for a good time to counter. Back at the quiet home of Goku, Gohan, and Goten, we find Goku outside doing push ups, squats, and other training methods while Gohan and Goten spar. Goten was the youngest super sayian alive thus giving him the potentiel to become a greater super sayian then even Goku. Gohan on the other hand had no need for the super sayian transformation due to the elder kais ritual that gave him powers beyond that of a super sayian. Goku had reached the level of super sayian 3 while in other world befor the Buu crisis had begun. But now that he was back on earth he had to retrain himself in super sayian 3 due to the differences between other world and earth. Goten deleivered a solid punch to Gohans jaw, launching gohan bakwards. Gohan quickly recoverd his footing and charged forward fireing a single energy blast twords goten. Taking the bait goten deflected the blast leaving him open to a solid kick to the stomach. Goten fell to his knees reverting from super sayian. Goten now on all fours coughed and gasped for air, letting out a few words as he did so.

"That...wasnt...fair...gohan."

Gohan laughed as he lowered his power and nelt down placing his hand on gotens head.

"Alls fair in love and war little brother. Lets take a break im starved."

Goten shot up as if nothing had happend to him shouting at the top of his lungs.

"YAY FOOD!"

Gohan laughed, catching his little brother in his arms making his way back to the house. Goku payed no mind to gohan or goten. He was in his own little world.

"Kaaaa...meeee...haaa...meeee...HAAAA!"

Goku yelled as a bright blue beam of light shot forward from his palms. The sheer force of the blast knocked down trees yards away from his location. Goku had become stronger then he had ever been. After the blas subsided Goku stood and smiled.

"Man i've gotten stronger. Im impressed."

Moments later a rumbleing sound could be herd. Goku placed his hand over his stomach and laughed.

"Well time to eat. "

With that Goku made his way back to the house. On the other side of the earth an evil long thought destroyed was seeking the dragonballs. Somehow the evil captain Ginyu who was brought from namem was able to gain a human body. He already had fove of the seven dragonballs. The only ones left were the two that Trunks and Goten found. Both dragonballs were kept safe within Capsule Corp. Able to read power levels without a scouter, Ginyu had found his way to Capsule Corp following Vegetas energy level. Ginyu knew full well if Vegeta descoverd who he was it would only be a matter of seconds befor he was killed. But to Ginyus favor Vegeta and Trunks were still training in the Gravity chamber ship outside of Capsule corp. Ginyu made his way to the door ringing the bell. Seconds later a woman with Blue hair and a lab coat answerd the door. It was Bulma. Ginyus eyes shot open remembering the last time he encounterd her on namek. Ginyu stood silent for what seemed forever hoping that she would not remember his voice. Bulma tilted her head and spoke.

"Welcome to Capsule Corp. Is there somthing i can do for you?"

Ginyu took in a deep breath.

"Yes my name is Jin and im a reporter doing an exclusive take on the mysteriouse Dragonballs."

Bulma raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know about the Dragonballs?"

Ginyu laughd for he had already came up with a lie to gain her trust.

"Well it wasnt easy to get my boss to let me run this story but my grandfather told me the stories about the dragonballs when i was young and when i saw the TV broadcast of the dragon that appeared in Capsule Corp after the Buu crisis i knew it was real. And its taken me months to get the courage up to ask my boss to run the story. And i herd that you have two of them here yourself."

Bulma listend to his story taking in every word.

"Yes i do."

Ginyu smiled.

"Could i see them, for the story."

Bulma nodde her head

"I dont see the harm, its not like you can do anything with only two anyway."

With that Bulma let him into the house leading thw way to the lal where the dragonballs were kept. Bulma opend a drawr taking out the four and seven star balls. Ginyu extended his arms hoping Bulma would give them to him. And with luck a loud boom could be herd from outside.

"Oh no..looks like Vegeta and Trunks over did it again. Here hold on to these and dont leave this room."

Ginyu nodded as Bluma left the room. The two balls he now held began to glow for he had the remaining five balls in his bag. He set all seven balls on the floor not wasting any time. The balls began to glow brightly, pulsing with energy. Ginyu extended his hands to the dragonballs.

"COME OUT DRAGON!"

Ginyu yelled as the balls shone bright as the eternal Dragon Shenron shot forth destroying the lab along with a small portion of Capsule Corp. On the outside Bulma, Vegeta, and Trunks looked in shock that Shenron had appeared.

"You who has summond me. I will grant you two wishes."

Ginyu only had one wish in mind, to bring back his lord Freiza. He didnt hesitate.

"Bring back my Lord Freiza to this location!"

Shenrons eyes blew bright red as a dark mist began to form in front of Ginyu. Within seconds the evil tyrant Freiza had been brought back to life.

"Lord freiza. It's good to see you are doing well"

Ginyu stated as he bowed to Freiza. Freiza on the other had a confused look on his face.

"Where am i? who are you"

Ginyu looked up.

"It's me lored Freiza, Captain Ginyu. Ill explain why i look like this later but i used the earth Dragonballs to bring you back so we can exact our revange on the Sayian scum."

Freiza crossed his arms and smiled.

"Good work Ginyu. How many wishes do we have left?"

Ginyu looked up at the Dragon.

"Only one my lord."

Freiza turned to face the dragon and smiled.

"Good. Thats all i need. Dragon! Bring back the strongest fighters that have been killed by the Sayians and earthlings to this location."

Once again Shenrons eyes glew a gright red as a larg black mist formed behind Freiza and Ginyu. Moments later Raditz, Nappa, King cold, Cooler, Androids 17 19 and 20, Cell, Kid Buu and Broly now stood on the earth.

"Your Wish has been Granted. Farewell."

Witht the the dragon vanished and the dragonballs were once again scattered across the earth. Vegeta, Trunks, And Bulma stood in shock seeing their greatest foes all in one place. The Earth was in mortal danger once again.


End file.
